


Gingerbread Man

by werelight (petrichorloop)



Series: Love Talk [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mentioned Red Velvet Joy and Yeri, Mentioned SuperM Ensemble, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorloop/pseuds/werelight
Summary: It's six months until Baekhyun's coronation, two weeks since Jongin arrived on his new home planet. Five plus years into their relationship, sex pollen might be what they needed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Love Talk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: kbas secret santa 2019





	Gingerbread Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [null_vier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/null_vier/gifts).

“I’m certain,” Jongin said as he eyed the red, metaphysical string that connected his pinky finger to Baekhyun’s right pinky, his husband purposely tangled their string as he expertly spun a glass vial between his fingers. Barely five minutes into his nude state, the lowered temperature of the room was finally getting to Jongin and he lightly shivered, reached for the offwhite bedsheet to cover himself. Baekhyun smirked and continued playing, kept tangling. “You’re doing all of this on purpose,” Jongin said as he narrowed his eyes.

Seven years ago when they first grudgingly tolerated each other’s existence, three years into their marriage, and now half an earth year until Baekhyun’s coronation, Jongin had to pull himself from the big picture. The short timeline of Jongin’s life was but a blip, and he still hadn’t kicked the habit of thinking in 3.6.5, 24/7. Zoning out before the pollen was even prepared for intake wasn’t going to comfort Baekhyun any. Jongin smirked in return, remembered Baekhyun’s disapproval at Jongin wanting to try the aphrodisiac of Baekhyun’s home planet. Baekhyun seemed to never give a shit about things other people did, so discovering that Jongin had hit upon a nerve filled him with disproportionate glee. 

Problem was, Jongin’s entire existence was filled with buttons for Baekhyun to press.

“I know you hate the cold, but I promise it’s necessary. Especially for an alien such as yourself, we should take precautions.”

“What if I get really cold instead,” Jongin pouted.

“Then we’re not having sex, duh,” Baekhyun plainly stated.

Jongin whined, flopped over onto the bed, doing his best imitation of a burrito but in a sheet. Would he ever leave behind his childish free association? Never. 

“At least we’re not in space anymore,” Baekhyun said.

“Fuck space,” Jongin groused. It was unbearably cold in space. It was one of the things that drove Jongin to seek heat with another warm-blooded creature, and thus he and Baekhyun ended up having lots and lots of sex between diplomatic missions and on the journey away from Jongin’s home planet, Earth, toward’s Baekhyun’s home planet, X-EXO. Jongin had been here less than a month and he was still trying to get used to the heat, and that everything floated in the air like stages of a side scrolling video game. Except it was real life.

“Fucking in space,” Baekhyun said in a sing-song voice. He grabbed the glass and metal pipe, and it looked a lot like contraptions back home used for marijuana. Jongin had that once, but the handful of times he did it only made him eat and pass out, which quickly became boring, like alcohol. Baekhyun sat on the bed with an ungraceful flop, and Jongin pulled the sheet over the both of them to create a nice bubble of warm air. Actually, gross unrecycled air but whatever.

Hugging his knees and unfazed now by his nakedness, Jongin watched Baekhyun’s fingers clean and recalibrate the tiny machine. Those fingers have done every seeming possible thing to and with Jongin, smoothed and delved every curve and crease of Jongin’s skin. He picked up the small vial containing the tiny sprig of unearthly plant, its surface iridescent and rainbow black. 

“This stuff would have artists and engineers alike crying over its existence,” Jongin said. “Probably, I dunno, biologists too since its sex pollen.” Baekhyun hummed, asked why. The tiny leaves looked long, needle-like, covered in white and black rainbow shimmer. Jongin wondered what the leaves of mistletoe looked like. If he remembered, he’d look it up later. It looked like a tiny version of a pine tree, like a bonsai maybe. “Artists of all kinds, from make-up artists to painters and chefs would cry tears of joy to use a glitter like this.” Baekhyun scoffed at the mention of glitter. “I know it’s not glitter, it’s just what I’m reminded of okay,” Jongin said with yet another pout. “It reminds me of a mid-winter celebration we’d have back home.”

“Christmas,” Baekhyun replied with ease. 

Jongin smiled. “Yeah, christmas. The shiny leaves in this vial are so pretty. I’d totally cover my tree in this glitter stuff.”

“Plant semen that may or may not get people extremely horny, just out in every public square, an excellent idea your highness,” Baekhyun mocked. Jongin grimaced, but couldn’t help laughing with Baekhyun anyway. 

Jongin hid his face in his hands. “Ugh, please don’t remind me.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “You’ve seen the extent of our small kingdom, and all the other rulers and tyrants about. Messy queens and puppet kings. It’s not a big deal.” The main reason why Jongin was married to Baekhyun was because it was his colony that was able to leverage the resources of their plateau to launch into space and reconnect with Earthlings. “But make no mistake, you’re with me, and you’re royalty.” Baekhyun flipped his pink fringe unsuccessfully out of his face, the sheet over their heads obstructing. Jongin pushed the strands away from Baekhyun’s eyes. They shared a smile and Jongin couldn’t help but think it a bit stupid that this jokey, lip nibbling, brown eyed person in front of him was technically an alien by Earthling social partitions.

Jongin slumped over to lay on the soft bed, and thus took the sheet and the warm air dispersed. Jongin could see goosebumps rising on Baekhyun’s upper arms and thighs, his cock still small and soft as he gestured for Jongin to sit up.

Discussions as to what Jongin wanted to do during his special experiment moseyed to no conclusion. But Jongin had requested that they hold off on the foreplay, to see how effective the pollen was going to be on its own.

An inhale into Baekhyun’s mouth, Jongin emptied his lungs to inhale the smoke from Baekhyun. It went down much smoother than marijuana smoke, smelled of green and was spicy like ginger, not unlike hanyak. The thought made Jongin titter.

“I broke our little sheet fort,” Jongin said instead of talking about medicine, not wanting to seem like a complaint. With a brow raise from Baekhyun, Jongin scanned the room and lay back down. “I wish we had more than four pillows and a sheet and a blanket, that way we could make a pillow fort. And then fuck in the fort.”

Baekhyun laughed and shook his head. “A fort made of pillows would be a poor defense.”

“Have you never made a little shelter of sheets and pillows to hide from parents and adult figures?” Jongin asked. “We have to do that soon.” Jongin looked down at his own groin, still soft. “I think it doesn’t work, I’m just tired now.”

Jongin rolled his head into Baekhyun’s lap as the other laughed. “No, I’ve never made a pillow fort but I’d love to with you.” Jongin loved the feel of Baekhyun’s fingers lightly dragging on his scalp, and didn’t think of it as sexual so he allowed it. Probably not the best for Scientific Integrity to lay his head right in his husband’s lap, right next to his still soft cock, but oh well. Baekhyun took his fingers from Jongin’s purple strands and waggled a finger in Jongin’s face as he covered his groin with the sheet, making Jongin go momentarily cross eyed. “Give the pollen a moment, I think.” Baekhyun grinned at Jongin’s sleepy expression. “I’m going to laugh if this causes you to fall asleep.”

“No, I’m horny,” Jongin replied and rolled away one rotation to get another layer of sheet around himself.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Okay, horny, could you at least tell me what you want to do if it does work, and what you want to do if the sex pollen doesn’t work?”

Jongin put on his best thoughtful expression and said, “yes!” then rolled back to his original position as Baekhyun groaned. Jongin sat up. “Okay, but seriously, I just want to touch,” Jongin said, and met Baekhyun’s eyes. A brief silence that Jongin purposely dragged on, but Baekhyun returned his gaze and waited for Jongin to speak.

“I just want to sort of step out of what it’s like to be aroused and feel it only in my body.” Baekhyun nodded. “Does that make any sense? I don’t.” Jongin paused. “I don’t want to get fucked, or fuck today. I wanna know what it’s like to feel aroused, but detached from the mind, in a way.” Baekhyun didn’t say anything, quiet and beginning to perspire, but fingers flexed and clenched intermittently, the only sign that he was wanting to make contact in some way.

“Sounds like no penetration,” Baekhyun finally said.

“No dick penetration,” Jongin corrected. 

“Ah, dick detox,” Baekhyun teased.

“I would but,” Jongin gestured at his own groin and made a small shrug.

Baekhyun was about to lob another tease at him, but Jongin held a finger to his lips as he began to sweat too, and almost involuntarily Jongin had to take deep gulps of air. The sensation of lightness that came with deep breathing filled his body. Jongin could feel himself smiling, and it was reflected in his husband’s tender expression, his eyes shining and large and happily curved. And Jongin could see too, that Baekhyun was sitting up straight, was growing hard.

“You remember the first time we met?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Yeah. I was narrow minded and thought you were crossdressing,” Jongin replied.

Baekhyun grinned. “At least you didn’t say anything about it.” 

“Because Lucas hadn’t yet learned tact and opened his trap about it,” Jongin’s second hand embarrassment was still with him as he covered his face. He thought he could feel himself getting hard now. When he finally looked up, the other was looking at him but instead of meeting his gaze, Jongin’s eyes immediately looked down at Baekhyun’s fully erect state. The both of them burst out laughing.

Baekhyun leaned an elbow to balance on his knee, legs folded and looking all casual like he wasn’t sweating and naked and fully hard. “You scolded him and he was silent for a week.”

Jongin shrugged off the sheet and crawled over to Baekhyun. Their red string shined and reknit itself to shorten its own length. “I feel like jelly. I still remember, through my confusion about your cultural attire, admiring the shape of your bottom.”

Baekhyun wiggled like he was shaking his ass but while sitting down, and let himself get pulled down into lying on the bed, Jongin on top of him and Jongin buried his nose into his neck, below his ear. 

“It just occurred to me why this sex pollen stuff is used with people they’re not really attracted to.” Jongin was having a hard time talking now, mostly having the urge to use his mouth to suck and lick and nibble. “Having it with someone you’re already attracted to as a baseline is like. Odd.” Jongin took in a deep inhale as Baekhyun scratched up and down Jongin’s back. “Insulting?” Jongin’s brain wasn’t where he needed it to be and now Baekhyun was giggling at all of his thoughts. “Let’s talk about non sexual things.”

“Not sure how far that’s gonna get us,” Baekhyun said through his muffled laughter, into Jongin’s hair. “Everything can be perverted. You remember our first meeting about mine penetration and economic thrust and how you declared that you found me utterly untrustworthy? Even though I had all the documents to back up my word to broker peace between our alliances.”

“You know we had to rely on outside technologies to verify those claims and that’s like, unreliable but, uh, wow. Who thought we’d be fucking not a year later. All those fucking fruitless meetings.” Jongin moaned. “Only one thing got me through. Having a vibrator up your ass and your youngest female advisor laughing at your predicament isn’t what I meant.” Yeri was laughing along with Joy, the both of them figured it out because they caught onto what was happening through a look shared between Jongin and Baekhyun. Ten’s clarity and understanding showed itself as he looked between the four of them, while the young women laughed behind their hands at Mark, Taeyong, and Lucas for their confusion, and their begging for wanting to be included. Jongin didn’t want to know if the young men ever figured it out. “I can’t believe Yeri figured us out and had the nerve to eyeball it into Ten’s brain. Then our string appeared, holy fuck that was downright rude of the universe. And that fucking lube stain still won’t come out of my favorite panties.” Baekhyun was laughing the entire rant.

“You just proved my point,” Baekhyun said right into Jongin’s ear and stopped Jongin from grinding into the side of his hip to roll on top of Jongin. “What next, babe?” Baekhyun asked.

“Do we have lube?” Jongin smoothed his hands over Baekhyun’s arms, his collarbones and his neck, then down his chest. Baekyhun wasn’t touching him much, on all fours hovering.

Baekhyun scoffed. “Yes.”

“Okay but wait, like, I just wanna rub up on you,” Jongin backpedaled. “How long does this shit last again? Feels like I’ve been dancing for hours but with the,” Baekhyun flopped right down onto Jongin, made the both of them go ‘oof,’ and Jongin went on, “good soreness.”

Touching was about the nicest thing to experience, a weirdly trivial thing where every little bit of contact formed into a huge whole that amounted to a sum far more than its parts. They rubbed and grinded their bodies together with all the dumb sounds of smacking and breathing and moaning. Eye contact without the noise of self-consciousness ringing about. As he ran his hands over Baekhyun’s inner thighs, nosed along where leg met torso, and playfully wrapped their red string around Baekhyun’s left hand, it occurred to Jongin that recently, he had been taking Baekhyun’s touch and presence for granted. 

Baekhyun suddenly pulled away from Jongin as he was having the realization and reminded himself in time that the connection didn’t mean mind reading. Despite that fact, Jongin felt a little bit like crying from the loss of contact. Baekhyun got off the bed to grab their canteen of water and a glass. 

“We’re starting at like square one literally, like high schoolers frotting,” Baekhyun mumbled after his single gulp, offered the glass to Jongin, insistent and grinning the entire time. Jongin zoned out. “I see you’re looking at my hands,” and Baekhyun reached out to squeeze the nape of Jongin’s neck. “Want them?” Jongin nodded as he reached for the lube. The both of them coaxed each other through long, nearly over sensitizing orgasms.

“Oh fuck, I wish you had tentacles to suck and prod me all over.” Baekhyun burst out laughing and had to stop. “Don’t stop!” Jongin exclaimed.

Baekhyun moved the damp purple strands of Jongin’s hair off his forehead as he said, “Technically if you want more hands and touching that can be done by having another person.” A pause for a kiss. “Sorry, my home planet still has only humans, no tentacles available here.”

“Another person?” Jongin was finally almost breathing regularly now. “Taemin. Lee Taemin.” Jongin blinked. “But maybe not sex pollen on top of a threesome, that’s too much happening at once,” Jongin declared.

“Anything for you babe,” Baekhyun said as Jongin was pressing kisses on each of Baekhyun’s fingers. “How are you feeling?”

Jongin could feel the sweat cooling on his body, but it wasn’t bad because Baekhyun had finally turned the heating in the room back on a few minutes ago. “Good,” Jongin replied, feeling the hairs on his head scrunch beneath his head as he turned to gaze and Baekhyun, who was climbing atop Jongin to straddle him, then changed his mind to face away from Jongin, his backside now Jongin’s main view. “Really good. We had a single inhale and that was intense for me. So what is it called? I don’t want to keep calling it sex pollen.”

Baekhyun had Jongin’s cock in his hands as he angled up onto his knees to present a lewd sight for Jongin, and answered, “the specific strain? It’s called gingerbread man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo squares: enemies to lovers, royalty au, soulmates, sex pollen, crossdressing for NULLVIER :)
> 
> yes i am so sorry for all of this omg


End file.
